1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, an image pickup device, and a video display system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-246511, filed Nov. 10, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the past, systems using an image pickup device such as an electronic camera have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-367080, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses a technique of a visual assistance system for a vehicle that includes an image pickup device mounted in a vehicle and displays a video of a subject captured by an image pickup device mounted in another vehicle so that a user of a person's vehicle can easily use the video.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, position information of the person's vehicle is transmitted to the other vehicle, and the person's vehicle receives a video captured by the image pickup device mounted in the other vehicle and position information of the other vehicle. Further, in the person's vehicle, a point of view at which a video is displayed on a display device mounted in the person's vehicle is set in advance, and the relative position of a point of view at which the other vehicle performs shooting to the set display point of view is calculated based on the position information of the person's vehicle, the position information of the other vehicle, and installation information of the image pickup device mounted in the other vehicle. Based on information of the calculated relative position, the video received from the other vehicle is converted into a video of a previously set display point of view, and then the converted video is displayed on the display device mounted in the person's vehicle.
Using the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to display a plurality of videos in which a specific subject is reflected based on the position information of the image pickup device that has captured (transmitted) the video. In other words, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a specific subject is specified, the position of the specific subject can be easily recognized.